


До конца света осталось 28:6:42:12

by NikJac



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice: Madness Returns, Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikJac/pseuds/NikJac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждое ли живое существо умирает в одиночестве?<br/><b></b><br/><img/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

И сдуло ветром вату облаков:  
А это значит, не будет дождей,  
И смотрим взглядом без оков  
На синеву с лазурью после серых дней.

Мы все идём сквозь ветер,  
Он разметает волосы, уносит тени,  
А солнце всем глазам навстречу  
И руки греет капелькой забвения.

Я полюбила воздуха касаться,  
Кружусь в лучей прожекторах…  
Но в пальцах ветер не волен оставаться,  
Он поднимает мелкие песчинки и кружит листьев прах.

**Белый Кролик И Алиса**

*** сейчас *** 

Под какие звуки обычно просыпаетесь Вы? От ругани соседей? Или же от громкого лая собак и автомобильной сигнализации? А может от противного писка будильника?

Мне вот часто бывает сложно отойти от сна. Не потому что не выспалась. Мои сны настолько реальны, что тяжело бывает отличить настоящий мир от моего собственного, вымышленного. Это пугало меня в детстве, но сейчас стало чем-то обыденным, можно даже сказать, правильным. 

Ах, да, я не ответила на свой же вопрос! Я просыпаюсь от звуков поначалу мне не понятных, я не могу их опознать, но вскоре настоящая реальность меня накрывает и осознаю, где я, и вместе с этим мой сон меняется, подготавливает меня к пробуждению. Часто я слышу воду, ветер, пение птиц, иногда гром или же шум проезжающих машин, или чей-то шепот. Раз в несколько лет я просыпаюсь под оглушающую тишину, которая чуть позже перерастает в тихий писк радиоволн. Это жутко и страшно. В такие дни случается что-то ужасное, непоправимое...

Сегодня же весь мой слух погрузился в мягкий, приятно вибрирующий шум лопастей, кажется, пассажирского самолета, еще шелест сухих листьев, гонимых ветром. Начала ощущаться поверхность подо мной, затылок больно отозвался на что-то твердое. Только теперь я почувствовала прохладный ветер на коже, веточки, листики и песчинки под пальцами. Секунда, и глаза распахнулись. Солнце только-только поднималось над горизонтом, выползало из-за горных вершин, привнося с собой на небо пастельные оттенки. 

Кажется, вибрация от полета железной птицы прошла сквозь все тело. Приподнявшись на локтях, попыталась разглядеть над головой самолет, но его нигде не было видно. Постепенно звук стал пропадать, а за ним и я стала пробуждаться для этого мира. Я что-то совсем продрогла в легких пижамных штанишках и майке, хорошо, что обувь была на мне. Вздохнув, расплела длинные, каштановые волосы, раскинув по оголенным плечам, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Окинув прощальным взглядом дорогу у обрыва, отправилась обратно в приют. Приют для девочек. Только для девочек. Жутко, правда?

*** 

Сегодня обычный солнечный день, каких в Мидлсексе не сосчитать, но я настойчиво слышу дождь, кожа по непонятным причинам ощущает влагу и прохладу от капель-укусов. В свежепостиранной форме стою рядом с ребятами на автобусной остановке. Взгляд на соседней улице привлекает белое пятно, которое в мгновение скрылось за пушистыми кустами с красными розами. Это что-то маленькое и проворное, раз носится так резво по чьей-то лужайке. Я неосознанно вытягиваю шею, стараясь рассмотреть этот блик, совершенно не замечая настойчивого присутствия справа от меня. А сейчас гром в моей голове заменил прохладный дождь, оглушая своей резкостью. И именно когда раздалась очередная вспышка, выскочил на середину дороги белый кролик с алыми глазками, заставив меня вздрогнуть. Никто не заметил ни шмыгающего существа, ни моей реакции, все разговаривали друг с другом, ожидая автобуса. Все, кроме одного. Он стоял в то же время в центре, но все же как-то поодаль от остальных. Темный, замкнутый, не такой, как все. Особенный. Черные умные глаза уставились на середину дороги, сигаретный дым туманом обволакивал загорелое лицо, не давая точно разглядеть эмоции. Он смотрел прямо на кролика, а я украдкой переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Шаркающей походкой парень подошел к урне и потушил сигарету, приблизившись ко мне, прошептал на ухо:

\- Ты тоже его видишь, Алиса?

Я только лишь кивнула, обняв сумку покрепче. Он странный, я всегда знала, что мы похожи. Но одно дело знать, а другое: делить одного психиатра и одну галлюцинацию на двоих. Тем временем, желтый выехал из-за угла и направился к нам, а кролик все еще умывался. 

\- Донни? Он его собьет? - вцепилась мертвой хваткой в сумку.  
\- Не смотри! - парень обнял меня за плечо, сам вперив взгляд в животное и затаив дыхание.

Автобус нашел на пушистика. Меня замутило, но Донни затащил нас в салон, усевшись на заднее сиденье, мы приготовились посмотреть на то, что осталось от нашего друга. Когда школьный автобус тронулся, я и Донни по команде оглянулись, повернув лица к друг другу, ударившись носами. Кто-то засмеялся и показал на нас, но нам было не до этого. Асфальт был чист как никогда, дружно мы выдохнули.

*** 

**There isn’t any danger here, at this moment. But it’s coming— it’s coming. Oh, Hazel, look! The field! It’s covered with blood!**

Пятик истерично завопил, хватаясь за длинные уши, в то время как поляна окрашивалась кровью.

\- Кошмар, - я закрыла глаза ладонями, отворачиваясь от экрана телевизора. Донни лишь хмыкнул, вновь погрузившись в чтение очередной книги. Он часто был вне времени и пространства на занятиях. На английском мы проходили Ричарда Адамса, мисс Померой останавливала иногда мультфильм, чтобы пояснить некоторые моменты произведения. Я не успела прочесть книгу, поэтому, думаю, моя острая реакция на каждое действие кроликов явно выдавала меня. Донни же явно скучал. Вот кто проглатывал книги за раз. 

\- Эх, и почему в книжках нет картинок?  
\- Нельзя же весь мир адаптировать под комикс, - прошептал он в ответ.  
\- Было бы идеально.  
\- Мир и так идеален, - легкая полуулыбка и глаза снова принялись бежать по строчкам. До конца урока я его не отвлекала.

В столовой как всегда яблоку негде было упасть, вдвоем мы делили столик в самом углу. 

\- Ты принимаешь таблетки на виду?  
\- А что в этом такого? Все и так знают, что со мной что-то не так. 

Я, оглянувшись, неуверенно достала ярко-оранжевую баночку. Две капсулы: красная и синяя, и глоток воды.

\- Доктор Турман и тебе увеличила дозу?  
\- Да, - кивнула я, заметив друзей Донни, которые вечно кружили рядом.  
\- Хорошо это или плохо?  
\- Не знаю. Лишь бы галлюцинации прекратились.  
\- Не делай такой удрученный вид! Все же хорошо! - вымучено улыбнувшись, попытался подбодрить Донни.  
\- Вот именно! Всего пара недель осталась до "Зловещих мертвецов"! - вклинился Рональд. Из-за того что он, не сбавив скорость, хотел сесть за стол, чуть не выронил обед на пол, но парень вовремя сгруппировался. Чего не скажешь о Шоне, тот сонно проворчал, садясь рядом с Донни:  
\- Угу, какая радость. Как бы не заснуть на сеансе.  
\- Да, ты подо все умудряешься отключиться. Даже под смурфиков заснул!  
\- Эй, неправда!

Пока ребята спорили, я ушла в себя, ненадолго, но этого хватило, чтобы потерять нить разговора. И тут на белоснежном полу, между многочисленных столов и стульев промелькнуло нечто. Кажется, это мой кролик! Донни сидел спиной к нему, поэтому не видел его. Он побежал к выходу! Мне нужно пойти за ним!

\- Ам, я сейчас вернусь, - бросила я, схватив рюкзак. Донни кинул на меня обеспокоенный взгляд, но не пошел следом. 

Кролик ринулся к выходу, я побежала за ним, чуть ли не сбивая с ног учеников на своем пути. Белый проныра оказался на противоположной стороне дороги, напротив самой школы. А напротив школы было кладбище. Не верите? Вот и я не поверила, когда оказалась здесь в первый раз. Школа и так не самое приятное место, особенно когда соседствует с мертвецами. Удивляюсь, как я не потеряла кролика из виду. Он завел меня в самую глубь кладбища, застыл у старого надгробия, а когда я подошла ближе, растворился в воздухе. Я присела у этого надгробия и постаралась расчистить его от мха, чтобы прочесть то, что написано.

Роберта Энн Спэроу.

1887 - 1988 

Я видела это имя раньше...

*** 

Как только я добралась до своей комнаты, я избавилась от надоевшей мне формы и заснула, надеясь, что соседка сегодня придет как можно позже. 

Проснулась я уже в полной темноте, чувствуя жуткое одиночество. Мне приснился этот чертов кролик! Но только он был в облике человека. Его шерстка была грязно-серой, а глаза... их не было! Пустые, зияющие глазницы! Уже на этот раз я пыталась убежать от него, но он схватил меня, прижав к себе, и на запястье ножом вывел: "Они заставили меня это сделать". Запястье жгло, кровь водопадом омывала землю. И вдруг мы оказались в огне! Кролик не отпускал меня, он потащил меня в самое пекло. Я кричала, упиралась, умоляла отпустить, но вмиг его шерстка загорелась. Я так и не смогла выбраться, разжать объятия человека-кролика. Мы сгорели вместе.

\- Ты чего кричишь? - ворвалась соседка, включая свет в комнате.  
\- Я... я кричала? - постаралась сесть на кровати, закрывая от нее руку.  
\- Да! Все в порядке?  
\- Все хорошо, просто кошмар.  
\- Ты пропустила ужин. Я взяла тебе кое-что перекусить, - она кивнула на мою прикроватную тумбочку, там лежало что-то съестное, но вредное.  
\- Спасибо, Кори. Прости.  
\- Ничего, побудь пока одна, если что я у Сары, - я кивнула ей, и Кори закрыла за собой дверь. 

Я потянулась за ночником, чтобы посмотреть, что стало с рукой, но все было нормально. Я никогда раньше во сне не чувствовала боли, тем более такой яркой. Я взяла то, что принесла мне соседка и отправилась в компьютерный класс. Нужно было написать Донни. 

Я как раз успела сесть за последний самый дальний стол и зашла в чат. 

\- Привет!  
\- Хей, ты куда убежала после школы? Даже не дала проводить до дома.  
\- Прости, так получилось. Расскажу лично.  
\- Интересно. Приходи сейчас. Можешь остаться на ночь.  
\- Ты что! Я не могу остаться у тебя!  
\- Почему?  
\- Не потому что не хочу, у нас комендантский час!  
\- Да ладно, скажи, что переночуешь у меня. Пусть твоя подружка тебя прикроет. Или отпросись официально.  
\- Меня к мальчику домой не отпустят, ты чего?!  
\- А может ты пришла к моей сестре?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, пожалуйста?  
\- Отпрашивай меня у мистера Доджсона.  
\- Сегодня он дежурит?  
\- Да.  
\- Нет, это невозможно.  
\- А я тебе о чем говорю.  
\- Не приют, а тюрьма какая-то. 

Пару минут мы молчали. Донни явно продумывал очередной план действий. 

\- Я нашел одну странную книгу и никак не могу разобраться с ней.  
\- Можно подумать, я смогу тебе помочь.  
\- Только ты, Алиса. И эта книга с картинками.  
\- Хм, книга с картинками... я постараюсь убежать.  
\- Отлично! Я тебя встречу на нашем месте.  
\- Подожди! 

Он вышел из чата, словно знал, что захочу пойти на попятную. Ненавижу его. Предупредив Кори, я смогла сбежать незаметно. Ну или я надеюсь, что меня никто не увидел. До сих пор не понимаю, как я ночью могу выйти из заведения под действием сомнамбулизма. Обычно когда я не сплю и пытаюсь уйти поздно вечером из приюта, меня ловят, но сегодня мне повезло. Я только подошла к началу парка, как вдруг заметила в тусклом освещении фигуру Донни.

\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - мы быстро чмокнулись в губы и уже пошли по направлению к дому.  
\- Ты голодна?  
\- Да, я не ужинала сегодня.  
\- Отлично! Мама уже давно просила пригласить тебя на ужин.  
\- И чего же не приглашал? - я улыбнулась, крепче хватая его за руку.  
\- Не знаю, ты была какая-то странная в последнее время. Решил, что ты слишком в себе и тебе нужно дать время, чтобы побыть одной.  
\- Прости...  
\- За что? Всем нам иногда нужно побыть одним.  
\- Ты тоже часто бываешь где-то очень далеко отсюда. На самом деле, ты такой же одиночка, как и я, - я вздохнула, опустив взгляд.  
\- А вместе мы одинокая пара, - Донни засмеялся. - А хотя знаешь, не так уж мы и одиноки. Смотри, если собрать всех наших воображаемых друзей в одном доме, получится очень даже шумная вечеринка.  
\- Да-да, ты прав, - я подхватила его смех, радуясь, что одиночество мне все же не грозит.

*** 

Ужин у семьи Дарко всегда доставлял мне радость и окутывал теплом домашнего очага, без которого я росла большую часть своей жизни. Донни естественно знал об этом и старался как можно чаще делиться этим теплом и светом. Тяжело выразить свою благодарность за это. Кажется, зная мою историю и видя мои счастливые глаза за семейным ужином, он понимает насколько ему повезло. Хотя раньше он этого не признавал, говорил только о недостатках своей семьи и как ему надоело, что все считают его шизофреником. Мечтал сбежать и не видеть больше никого из них. Никогда. Думаю, сейчас он старается как можно чаще быть с ними, наверстать упущенное, так сказать. И что самое главное, семья его поддерживает в этом, не отталкивает, припоминая старые обиды. Это дорогого стоит. 

После трапезы все разбрелись по комнатам. Мы закрылись у Донни в комнате и долго болтали, развалившись на постели, как вдруг, поменяв веселый тон на серьезный, он спросил:

\- Ты веришь в путешествие во времени?  
\- Хватит уже читать весь этот бред. - я показала на стопку книжек.  
\- Разве это бред?  
\- Хорошо, это фантастика.  
\- Ответь на вопрос.  
\- Я не знаю. Мне кажется, что это невозможно.  
\- А если возможно и у меня есть доказательства.  
\- Доказательства?  
\- Да, сейчас, - Донни вскочил с постели и понесся к стопке книг, выдернув одну, затопал обратно. - Вот. Об этой книге я и говорил.  
\- Философия путешествия во времени... А зачем здесь нужна философия?  
\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, что эта книга - это другой мир! У него свои законы и своя философия!  
\- И в чем она заключается? - я перелистывала книгу, не веря в возможное.  
\- В том, что ты можешь изменить вселенную, - задумчиво прошептал Донни. - В том, что тебе будет дан второй шанс.

Эта книга была странной. И чем дальше ее читаешь, тем все страньше и страньше она становится. Я захлопнула ее, уставившись на обложку.

\- Роберта?  
\- Да, а что?  
\- Я... помнишь, я убежала из столовой сегодня?  
\- Так.  
\- Так вот я видела кролика...  
\- Тот, которого чуть не задавило утром?  
\- Да! Я последовала за ним, но он так быстро ускакал, что мне некогда было тебя брать с собой...  
\- И куда он тебя привел? - Донни придвинулся ближе.  
\- На могилу Роберты Спэроу.  
\- Я как раз сегодня нашел ее книгу.  
\- Совпадение?  
\- Не думаю. Я одолжу ее у тебя?  
\- Да, без проблем. Я уже прочел несколько раз. Но есть кое-что, чего я не понимаю. Надеюсь, ты мне поможешь с этим, когда прочтешь.  
\- Хорошо, если сама пойму. 

\- Мне вечером приснился кошмар, - я легла на подушку. - Этот чертов кролик...  
\- Опять все бегал от тебя? - Донни лег рядом.  
\- Нет, не тот кролик. Этот был двухметровый, как будто человек в костюме для хэллоуина. Он убил меня, - прошептала я. - Жуткий сон.  
\- У меня редко бывают сны, а уж тем более кошмарные.  
\- Повезло тебе.

Мы говорили ни о чем еще некоторое время. Потом зазевались, умолкнув, наконец. Глаза сами собой закрывались, я обняла Донни и заснула.


	2. Wake Up

Поговорим о чашках, и времени, и психических расстройствах. (с) Hannibal

*** три года назад *** 

Сегодня сестра снова отвезла меня на прием. Ненавижу, когда она подвозит. Мама знает об этом и как будто бы делает так назло. Элизабет отпускает всякого рода шуточки, а я чисто физически не могу их игнорировать. В общем, как вы поняли, сремся мы очень часто. Если быть точнее, всегда срались, сремся и будем сраться. Мы же брат и сестра!

Обменявшись с ней парочкой ласковых, я поплелся к доктору. Пришел чуть раньше, секретарь тихим голосом попросила меня подождать. В приемной я оказался не один. На самом краешке дивана сидела девушка, обхватив себя руками, и смотрела перед собой. Половица подо мной скрипнула, и она резко повернула голову в мою сторону, тем самым накрыв длинными волосами плечи. На бледном лице ее ярко-зеленые глаза особо сильно выделялись, они и так были большими, а, расширившись, стали просто огромными от испуга.

\- Привет, - я медленно подошел. - Не возражаешь, я подсяду?  
\- Да. То есть нет, садись.  
\- Хорошо. - Она сидела так напряженно, не двигаясь, даже, кажется, не дыша. - Сколько уже ходишь к Турман?  
\- Первый раз.  
\- Расслабься, она хорошая тетка.  
\- А ты который раз здесь?  
\- Ммм, наверное, двадцать восьмой... или сорок второй, - я засмеялся. - Может, вообще и восемьдесят восьмой!  
\- И как? Помогает?  
\- Не знаю. Может, мне вообще уже ничего не поможет. 

На мгновение нас укутала липкая тишина.

\- Алиса, - она протянула мне свою ладонь. - Алиса Лидделл.  
\- Донни Дарко, - мы пожали руки. Мне показалось, что ей стало как-то спокойнее.   
\- Донни Дарко, что это за имя вообще такое. Как будто имя супергероя.  
\- А почему ты думаешь, что я не супергерой?

Она улыбнулась, и именно в этот момент открылась дверь, из которой вышла доктор Турман и еще незнакомая мне женщина. Алиса снова встревожилась, улыбка пропала. 

\- Здравствуй, Дональд. Можешь пройти в кабинет.  
\- Здравствуйте. Еще увидимся. 

Доктор Турман закрыла за мной дверь, сразу как только я вошел. Пришлось приложить ухо к небольшой щели, чтобы расслышать слова женщин.

\- Миссис Уитлесс, по крайней мере, признаков кататонии я не наблюдаю. На данный момент Алиса испытывает чувство тревоги и депрессию. Это поправимо, нужно лишь выяснить причину ее беспокойства.   
\- Спасибо, доктор Турман! Мы очень ответственно относимся к нашим воспитанницам и пристально следим за их здоровьем. Мисс Лидделл будет посещать приемы столько, сколько необходимо.  
\- Хорошо, ваш настрой радует. Алиса, жду тебя через неделю в это же время.   
\- До свидания. 

Дверь открылась, я мог бы успеть отскочить, но...

\- Миссис Турман, Вы что-то уж больно резкая, - я потер пострадавший лоб.  
\- Просто кто-то любит подслушивать.  
\- Нет, я хотел выйти, но теперь уже не хочу, - теперь я уже поправлял волосы.  
\- Садись, Донни, - она указала на диван, сев в кресло напротив. - Рассказывай, как ты себя чувствуешь?   
\- У меня отняли права, точнее мне их выдадут, когда исполниться двадцать один год. Двадцать один год! Представляете? Придется ждать семь лет!  
\- О какой кошмар.   
\- Именно!  
\- Как дела в школе? - я пожал плечами.   
\- Ты принимаешь те таблетки, которые я тебе выписала?  
\- Я не псих, чтобы принимать какие-то там таблетки.  
\- Разве я хоть раз говорила о том, что ты псих?  
\- Намекали.  
\- Хорошо, ты говоришь, что вполне адекватен и собран, но что же мы видим на самом деле? Мелкого хулигана и начинающего наркомана, который всеми силами пытается привлечь к себе внимание?   
\- Ауч.  
\- Именно "ауч", - психотерапевт устроилась поудобней в кресле, наблюдая за мной.   
\- А можно ненадолго поменять тему?  
\- Давай попробуем.   
\- Можете рассказать о Алисе? - я чуть ближе придвинулся к доктору, понизив голос.  
\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь о врачебной тайне, Донни.  
\- Миссис Турман, Вы же знаете, я могила.  
\- Могу лишь сказать, что тебе повезло куда больше, чем ей.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. А сейчас заполни кое-что, и мы продолжим нашу беседу.

Я правильно тогда сказал, что она хорошая тетка.

*** сейчас *** 

\- Проснись. Проснись. Просни-и-ись, - тихий, странно-металлический голос.  
\- Алиса? - промычал я, пытаясь проснуться.   
\- Проснись! - от резкого тона я открыл глаза и увидел того, кто совсем недавно снился Алисе.

В полутемноте напротив окна стоял огромный кролик с пустыми белыми глазами. Тень от этого существа накрыла всю комнату и, кажется, забрала весь воздух, вздохнуть было сейчас для меня невозможно. 

\- Выйди поиграть.   
\- Ч-что?  
\- Вы должны поиграть в крикет, - он исчез. Я бросился к окну, чокнутый стоял на другой улице и смотрел на меня, ожидая. Мне стало страшно. Нет, жутко. Я двигался так медленно, почти что полз на двух ногах к ней, надеясь, что воздуха в легких останется на крик.  
\- Алиса? Алиса! Хей! - она крепко спала, мне на секунду показалось, что я невидимый призрак. - Проснись, пожалуйста...

Девушка лишь перевернулась на другой бок, сладко обняв подушку. Времени не оставалось, я чувствовал это. 

\- На крикет нельзя опаздывать, Донни Дарко.

Нельзя. Я взял Алису на руки и каким-то образом вынес ее на улицу. Почему я не помню, как добрался до поля для игры? 

Это же сон?

Мы лежали, обнявшись, на прохладном газоне и не слышали, как вспыхнул мой дом, как пронесся невидимый самолет, не поняли, что что-то изменилось навсегда. 

Нет, это был просто кошмар на двоих.


	3. I made a new friend

*** три года назад *** 

Каждый человек каждый день преодолевает свои страхи, фобии. К сожалению, я не исключение из этого никем официально неустановленного правила. Но только это не вызов для меня, а необходимость. Как например, человек боится лифта и он может его избежать - просто не использовать. А вот я боюсь многого, и это многое может случиться в любой момент, и мне этого не избежать. 

Вот самый безобидный страх - оказаться перед всем классом после звонка. Как не старалась избежать своей фобии, у меня не получалось - я опаздывала. Кажется, это нужная мне дверь. Я толкнула ее, под протяжный скрип сделала пару шагов вперед. Ну, конечно же, учитель уже во всю вела урок, и все, как только я вошла, повернули ко мне головы, а преподаватель прожгла меня взглядом. 

\- Мы можем Вам чем-то помочь?  
\- Да, я только сюда поступила и меня отправили не на тот урок.   
\- Да, похоже тебе место здесь.  
\- Куда мне сесть?  
\- Сядь рядом с самым симпатичным мальчиком, - посыпались смешки и улюлюканья. - Тихо! Дайте ей выбрать. 

Только сейчас я подняла глаза, чтобы рассмотреть одноклассников. Мальчики глупо мне улыбались, пытаясь привлечь внимание, девчонки смеялись, глядя на меня, но был тот, кто вел себя совершенно иначе. И как это ни странно, я была с ним уже знакома. Донни, посмотрев на меня через плечо, тепло улыбнулся.

\- Джонни, подъем, - не хотя, девушка, взяв стопку книг, пересела в другой конец аудитории. А я обнимаясь с учебником, доплелась до своего места рядом с самым симпатичным мальчиком в классе. 

День тогда прошел хорошо. Может, потому что я в первые за долгое время была не одна? 

\- Можно я провожу тебя до дома? - Донни ждал меня у выхода, сидя у странной статуи в виде человека-бульдога. - А то я уже как-то привык за сегодняшний день ходить рядом с тобой.  
\- Можно, конечно, если ты хочешь. Но только у меня нет дома. То есть я там живу, но... это не дом.  
\- То есть? - мы поравнялись. - Расскажи о себе, Алиса Лидделл.  
\- А что рассказывать-то? - я пожала плечами.  
\- Ну хотя бы начни с того места, где ты живешь.  
\- Хаундсдитч, - ответила я не сразу. - Только... никому не говори. Хорошо?   
\- Не переживай, - он положил ладонь мне на плечо, слегка сжав. - Не скажу.

Тогда я уловила тепло в его глазах и не побоялась в первый раз сказать это кому-то постороннему. Сказать, что Хаундсдитч - приют для душевнобольных сирот. Сами понимаете, как относятся к таким детям сверстники да вообще люди любого возраста. 

\- Я попала туда в семь лет после... того когда родители и сестра Элизабет погибли при пожаре.  
\- Сожалению. У меня тоже есть старшая сестра Элизабет.  
\- Да, у меня Лиззи тоже была старшей.  
\- Прости, что спросил.  
\- Все в порядке. После того случая я впала в кому, если можно так сказать. А потом когда мое состояние стабилизировалось, я поступила в этот приют.   
\- Сколько ты пробыла в коме?  
\- Шесть лет.  
\- Шесть? - Донни недоверчиво посмотрел на меня.  
\- Да.  
\- И как ты сейчас?  
\- Живу нормальной жизнью, - я криво улыбнулась.  
\- С нормальной жизнью полнедели не проводят у психотерапевта.   
\- Ты прав, - я усмехнулась. - Мне часто снятся кошмары. Кошмары той ночи. Это даже не сны, а воспоминания. Знаешь, я просто хочу узнать причину пожара и гибели своих родителей. Мне нужно соединить свои воспоминания в целостную картину.  
\- Я понимаю тебя, - мы встретились глазами, тогда я и почувствовала, что, действительно, понимает.   
\- Спасибо.

*** сейчас *** 

Холодно и кто-то говорит. Кажется, пытаются разбудить или привести в чувство. Мужские голоса.

\- Эй, это же сын Эдди Дарко! Извини, Дэнни, просто соседи.  
\- А кто это с ним?  
\- Не знаю. Доннальд?   
\- Всю ночь в крикет играли, наверное, - они засмеялись.  
\- Ребят, давайте вставайте, наконец. 

Не проснувшись до конца, мы резко вскочили на ноги. Я и Донни проспали всю ночь на поле для крикета мистера Фишера. 

\- Простите, - не понимая, как такое с нами произошло, ретировались с частной собственности под смешки мужчин.   
\- Этого больше не повторится. - Оказывается, мы прилично отошли от дома Дарко.   
\- Не ходите по ночам играть, дети!  
\- Хорошо! - крикнули мы вдвоем.   
\- Донни, как я тут оказалась? - потерла плечи, согреваясь. - Я, конечно, раньше просыпалась на улице, но все же...  
\- Знаешь, мне кажется, сегодня тот кролик в маске снился мне.  
\- То есть тот огромный кролик?!  
\- Да. И ты права, он жуткий. Он, черт возьми, разговаривает. Но мне казало-о-ось, что я сплю...  
\- Не зевай. И что он тебе сказал?   
\- Он заставил меня проснуться и вытащить нас из дома, чтобы поиграть в крикет. Слава богу, ты не смотришь на меня, как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Вряд ли я смогу так смотреть на тебя. Так что-нибудь еще кролик сказал?  
\- Да. Когда мы выбрались, он сказал: "До конца света осталось двадцать восемь дней, шесть часов, сорок две минуты и двенадцать секунд".   
\- Почему?  
\- Он не ответил, а что было потом, я уже не помню.   
\- Странно это все. А почему ты меня не разбудил?  
\- Я пытался, но ты никак не реагировала. Пришлось дотащить тебя до лужайки Фишера.   
\- Я бы проснулась... Смотри, откуда столько людей? Еще и полиция.

Мимо нас проехал фургон с логотипом местного телеканала. Кажется, соседи со всей улицы пришли к дому Донни, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Мы, переглянувшись, побежали к толпе. Его семья стояла у полицейской машины, как только они увидели нас, вздохнули с облегчением. А я застыла почти в метре от них, не в силах оторвать глаза от дома. Обломок самолета упал именно в ту часть, где находилась спальня Донни. Упал прям там, где мы заснули... 

Кролик спас нас? Тогда почему в моем сне он убил меня? Я не должна была выжить? Или должна?

\- Алиса? - он подозвал меня.  
\- Донни, Алиса, где вы были?! Мы уже думали...  
\- Мы вышли погулять ночью, мам.   
\- С нами все хорошо, миссис Дарко.   
\- Что случилось?  
\- Мы спали и тут этот ужасный грохот. Я так испугалась.  
\- Кошмар.  
\- Как повезло, что вы решили выйти! Как повезло!  
\- Кто-то за вами приглядывает, ребята, - заметил отец семейства.  
\- Да, - мы снова переглянулись. 

Пока родители Донни разбирались с агентами страховых фирм, мы с ним разговаривали шепотом, присев на лужайку соседа.

\- Ты понимаешь, что кролик спас нас?  
\- Алиса, ущипни меня. Я сплю. Черт, это реальность? Ауч.  
\- Реальность. Слушай, ведь он хотел разбудить только тебя?  
\- Я не помню, вроде да.  
\- Значит, я должна была умереть сегодня.  
\- Нет, не говори глупостей.  
\- Но ведь это так.  
\- Не так. Это я позвал тебя к себе, хотя ты не хотела.   
\- Значит, я должна была быть там.   
\- А я должен был вытащить тебя. Так что не спорь.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Все будет в порядке.  
\- Тебя отец зовет. В школу мы сегодня опоздали, - я слабо улыбнулась.  
\- Да, причем сильно, - он улыбнулся в ответ.

Дарко предоставили номер в гостинице, до тех пор пока не отремонтируют хотя бы крышу их дома. 

Комнате Донни был нанесен приличный ущерб. Уцелела лишь одна вещь - книга Роберты. Время, отведенное кроликом, ускользало сквозь пальцы, а мы до сих пор еще не поняли, что нам делать. И как оттянуть "конец света".


End file.
